Refrigerators are devices having a storeroom and a cold air supply for supplying cold air into the storeroom to keep groceries fresh.
Temperatures in the storeroom remain within a certain range required to keep the groceries fresh.
The storeroom has an open front, which is closed by a door at ordinary times to maintain the temperature of the storeroom.
The storeroom is divided into a top chamber, a middle chamber, and a bottom chamber. The top chamber is used as a fridge room, the middle chamber is used as an adjustable temperature room, and the bottom chamber is used as a freezer room.
The top chamber used as the fridge room is opened and closed by a French door split into two pieces pivotally combined with the main body, and the middle chamber used as the adjustable temperature room and the bottom chamber used as the freezer room are opened and closed by slidable drawers.
A basket with storage space is arranged behind the drawer to be vertically moved by a lifting apparatus.
The lifting apparatus includes a driving motor to generate the driving force to vertically move the basket.
The driving motor requires high output due to the weight of the food stored in the storage space of the basket, which causes an increase in manufacturing costs.
Furthermore, as the load capacitance of the driving motor increases, the volume occupied by the driving motor in the refrigerator increases, which reduces the storage space available to the user.